Jennifer Moore
Jennifer Moore is a Witch, Daughter of the Witch Vanessa Moore and the Demon Elijah, Later husband of John Turner, Best friend of Tim Sullivan, Member of the Hell Hunters and a protagonist in the series. Fictional Biography Jennifer was born to Vanessa Moore, a Witch and a demon follower. She was home schooled by Vanessa in magic, in hopes of becoming a powerful user of witchcraft. Jennifer first became an official witch when the Witches and virtually all creatures of the supernatural discovered the way of opening the gates of hell, using nephilimic spell with the blood of a Nephilim, Tim Sullivan. She was tasked to find Tim, along with her mother and the Witch community. Jennifer, her mother and two other witches eventually captured Tim, while taking both and John Turner as well. After John telepathically makes her realise what is right, Jennifer kills her mother from unleashing all of the demons from hell. Jennifer now no where else to go, is offered to join John to help save the world. Powers and AbilitiesCategory:Characters Jennifer is a considerably powerful witch, as she was taught witchcraft her whole life. [[Magic|'Magic']] *'Magical knowldege' - Jennifer has a vast knowledge in magic, this includes Spells, Curses, Enchantments, Necromancy, Evocation, Potion-making and among other forms of witchcraft. * Biomorphic spell- Jennifer can change her physical form into virtually anything that she thinks of, by casting the Biomorphic spell. The spell allows her to change into any sort of both female and male, any animal or creature, limited only to her imagination. Few witches can master this spell, showing Jennifer's immense expertise in magic. * Tracking spell- Jennifer can find and discover the location of others anywhere on the planet, by casting the tracking spell. * Enchantments- Jennifer can place others under a enchantment, therefore placing them under her control. Similar to Mind control, Jennifer can make others do what she wishes, such as telling the truth or hurting others. * Necromancy - '''Jennifer is highly skilled in Necromancy, to such a degree that she raised John from the dead, with the exchange of her own life. * '''Potions- Jennifer is a remarkable potion-maker, so great that she has brewed a variety of breakthrough and revolutionary potions to assist others. She brewed a potion that cured John from the near fatal effects from the Matar knife. * [[Hydrokinesis|'Hydrokinesis']] - By harnessing the element of water, Jennifer is able to create and manipulate water to her will. * Pyrokinesis - By harnessing the element of fire, Jennifer is able to create and manipulatefiree at her will. * Aerokinesis - '''By harnessing the element of air, Jennifer is able to create and manipulate air at her will. * '''Terrakinesis - '''By harnessing the element of earth, Jennifer is able to create and manipulate at her will. * '''Empathy - Jennifer is able to sense, understand and physically, emotionally and mentally feel the emotions of others. * Animal communication - Jennifer can understand animals and communicate with them, with tremendous skill. Weaknesses Mortality - Despite being a powerful witch, she is still human and can be killed in the same way a human can, such as (age, suffocation, cancer, heart failure etc. ) Health - As with all witches, Jennifer will be unable to perform magic if she is weakened both physically and mentally. Fear - Jennifer cannot perform magic is showing signs of fear, as fear is a unpleasant emotion, thus it prevents and blckss her magical abilities. Overexertion - Overuse of magic can eventually result her disorientated, receive nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, possibly death. Disbelief - Disbelieving her magical potential will supresss her magical abilities.